Capture the flag
by Myxes
Summary: A sequel to A game of tag, pretty much the same as the other. No specific timeline of plot!


**Hey guys, I got this brilliant idea from Cargumentluv, I myself personally have never played capture the flag, unless you consider playing it on assassin's creed and reading it in the first Percy Jackson book...they also gave me the bright idea on who should be team captain!**

 **I looked up how the game was meant to be played so I hope you guys like this one as much as the other one!**

Peter groaned inwardly and cursed his ability to learn quickly, since the last week he'd improved on his hand-to-hand combat greatly, so much so that Natasha had decided to up his training one again. Instead of Peter facing off with just her, he was also going up against Clint, and Bucky.

Peter dodged just as a kick came flying towards his abdomen, it was from Nat. His senses flared making him spin on the balls of his feet to avoid a punch to his face from a metal arm. A sharp jab to his left side from Clint, had him reeling, but he retaliated still.

He moved quickly, elbowing Clint in the side from behind, crouched down and swept his feet out from under him. Not waiting to see if Clint had hit the ground he moved on to Nat, who began advancing on him, throwing kick after punch.

Peter blocked and countered as best he could, when he felt overwhelmed by her assault, he countered with a kick to her chest making her stumbled back; Peter moved farther from her, trying to keep his distance when a pair of arms locked around him pining his arms to his sides, one of them was metal.

"What did we tell you about holding back, Peter?" The Winter Soldier questioned right next to his ear.

Peter didn't want to go all out, well in this case he wouldn't be, they wanted to push him further, but he was reluctant. He knew that once he'd managed to beat Nat and Clint he'd be going up against the others as well, and they'd push him harder then before. He didn't want to hurt anyone and if he wasn't careful he could seriously hurt someone or worse, everyone had constantly reassured him that if he did they'd be okay, but he still had that nagging feeling.

In response too Bucky's question, Peter strained against his hold, clenching his muscles, he pushed against Bucky's hold.

Peter could feel Bucky straining to hold him.

Peter broke free just as he spotted Nat and Clint coming towards him. Shifting his weight, Peter twisted on his left leg and kicked Bucky in the stomach with enough force to knock him off of his feet. He turned just as Bucky hit the ground, blocking a potential knee to the gut from Clint and catching Nat's first in his hand.

Both pulled back before Peter could counter, Nat spun on her heels, the back of her fist barreling straight for the right side of his face. Light splintered across his vision as his head snapped to the side, the taste of iron filled his mouth. He had no time to nurse his wounds seeing as Clint was about to kick him in the head.

Brought on by the pain, irritation shot through him as he caught Clint's leg mid-air. Peter's eyes narrowed and Clint grind at him knowing what it meant.

Peter shoved Clint back and turned to Nat as the man tried to regain his balance. His senses flared again and Peter spun in time to catch Bucky's fist, his metal arm groaning as Peter twisted it. The spiderling ducked just as a kick came flying over his head, almost catching Bucky in the face.

Peter rolled away from them and was just about to lay into them when Caps voice broke his concentration.

"Alright, that's enough for today!"

Signing in relief Peter dropped to the mat, his hands cupping his face. His face stung like he'd been slapped in the face instead of punched, he could barley feel any of the wounds inside his mouth and he silently thanked his healing factor, if not for that he'd probably still be bleeding and bruised, plus its hard to eat and drink with a damaged face and mouth.

"Sorry about the face, kid," Natasha said as she handed him a bottle of water and a towel.

He nodded to her, took a quick swig and proceeded to press the cold bottle to his red cheek. He still felt the surge of energy running through him, it was something he felt from time to time, even after patrols. It took longer then normal for his body to calm down, which sucked if he had school the next day. Now, it just meant that he had more to stay behind to work it off, or he wouldn't be able to sit still.

Steve had decided to watch everyone train, rather than join in this time. Tony, Thor, and Sam had decided against training in favor of working out, and Vision was helping Wanda expand her powers. The session Steve was most keen on watching was with their youngest avenger, even though the kid was holding back more then he should with his opponents he was still progressing, the super soldier hoped that the kid would stop holding back and manage to at least last one of them out, though he knew the kid could do it without any training whatsoever.

Cap watched as they all gathered around him, some sitting others standing.

"Good work today everyone, I've got an announcement that I think you all are going to enjoy." He said with a smile as he looked around at all of them.

"Yeah, not that I'm complaining Spangles, but why did you cut the session early?" Tony said as he tugged at the velcro straps of his gloves.

"If you would've given me five more seconds, your question would've been answered, Tony." He glared at the mechanic, though there was no heat behind it. "Okay, so since we had so much fun last week, I decided that we should do it again, only it'll be a different game."

At those words everyone perked up, a buzz of excitement began running through the group.

"I'm a little lost, what game are you guys taking about?" Wanda asked, confusion painting her face.

"Right you guys weren't here last week, when we were done training last week, Peter, came up with the great idea of all us playing a game of tag-one-tag-all, it was awesome!" Clint explained excitedly.

"Says the man who didn't tag a single person," Sam quipped

"I didn't need too, you're still hung up on the fact that I was able to trick you, and I don't remember you tagging anyone either." Clint shot back.

"That's because we couldn't catch the last person." Sam said as he frowned at the memory.

"Correction, I caught him." Tony butted in with a grin.

"You only caught him because he let you." Clint said with a toothy smile.

"How do you even win this game of tag?" Vision asked frowning like a confused child.

"The last person who's tagged, is the winner because they survived the longest." Bucky explained quickly.

"So who was it that won?" Vision asked curiously.

"Peter, he surprised us all." Natasha answered before anyone else.

"Really, that's amazing Peter." Wanda said with a big smile.

"It's not that great, I was just having fun." Said Peter, who was now standing and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Quite being so humble Peter, you managed to get the best of the whole team, that's something to be praised." Tony said as he made his way over to the spiderling, slinging his arm over Peter's shoulders.

"Guys, totally of topic." Steve said once he realized how far off the tangent was going.

"Sorry, what did you have in mind Capcicle?" Tony said while trying his best not to laugh at the glare Steve was giving him.

"I was thinking of something we could play, that could further improve how well we work together as a team." A smile growing on his face as he continued, "The game I thought of was, capture the flag."

The room was silent as everyone thought over the idea of playing capture the flag, most wondered if it would be as fun as it was playing tag.

"Sounds like a fun challenge." Natasha said with a small smile.

"I think we're all willing to try it," Tony said as he started messing with his gloves again, he'd heard of the game but didn't know how it was played, his curiosity always got the best of him.

"Uh I think some of us, need an explanation on this game we're about to play," Wanda said, she was curious about the game after seeing everyone's reaction to it.

"Oh and don't forget the ground rules!" Sam quickly shouted out.

"Right, so the game is like a battle, two captains, two teams, and two flags. A specific area is divided into two halves, a team in each side. Each flag is then taken by a team member and hidden somewhere in their territory, only the members of your team know where the flag is. The objective is to capture the opposing teams flag and bring it back to your side before the other team does the same. The first team that does, is of course the winner. If an enemy passes into your territory you have the option to initiate combat, and to take prisoners and allies can set them free-no one is allowed to interrogate prisoners, it's just a game." Steve explained, making it a point to stress the last part, so no one got any funny ideas.

When Steve was met with no objections he continued on.

"The same rules as last time still apply, those of us who need to hold back will-Wanda you can only use your power in combat, and even then you can't send anyone flying-Vision is their any way you can limit yourself? Everyone needs to be on equal terms, you can use some strength and speed if you come into contact with anyone who has both of those things higher then the average human."

"Yes I believe I can Captain Rogers, the game needs to be on equal terms for it to be enjoyed." Vision said as his body began to change from smooth metallic to soft human flesh, even the stone vanished from sight as dirty blond hair grew from the top of his lead.

"How long have you been able to do that?" Clint questioned, his brow furrowed.

"I'm not entirely sure, I just wanted to blend in easier and my body changed accordingly." Vision answered.

Everyone decided not to ask anymore questions on Vision's new appearance, though some were still curious.

"This game looks to be more entertaining then the last, tell me, who would be the leaders of this game?" Thor asked, smiling like a kid in a candy shop.

"Yeah I'd like to know that too," Tony interjected before Steve even opened his mouth.

Shaking his head Steve said, "I already have captains picked, I think you'll be happy with my decisions."

"You mean we're not going to vote, because I choose yours truly." Tony said with his trademark smile.

"No voting Tony, this is also an exercise remember. The ones I chose to be team captains are...Wanda and Peter." Steve said with a toothy smile.

"WHAT!?" Both teens practically shouted as their heads snapped towards Steve, faces painted in a mix of horror and confusion.

"W-we can't be team captains, we don't have any experience leading a team!" Panic filled Peter's voice as he spoke quickly.

"It's never to early to start, chalk it up to experience, remember it's just a game." Steve said matter-of-factly.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Wanda said, worry pouring out of her.

"It'll be fine you two, head over there and discuss teams, while the rest of us get ready." Steve said as he moved to stand closer to the group.

Both teens reluctantly moved another part of the training room and began whispering to each other, they were far enough away that not even those with advanced hearing could pick up on their conversation.

"You sure about this Steve?" Bucky asked from his new spot next to Cap.

"Of course, Peter showed great skill in strategy planning and cunning. Wanda's unique perspective should give Peter a good challenge. I'm curious to see how well they do again each other, and how much they learn, and what we'll learn." Steve respond as he quickly glanced back at the two teens in question.

"I agree with Steve, this should push them a little further outside their shells." Natasha said as she stared at the teens.

"I think this is going to be fun," Clint said.

"I'm on the fence about this, but I'd like to see how this turns out," Sam said.

"Yeah how'd you come up with that idea?" Tony asked as he gestured to the two captains.

"It wasn't too hard, everyone here has some sort of experience at leading a team, and we all pretty much know how we all think, save for those two. Peter proved that, and Wanda has always been welcome surprise in full-on training sessions. Both of them are constantly underestimated just because of their lack of experience and age, I think it's high time we see what these kids are made of." Steve looked rather proud of his explanation.

Everyone around him, either smiled our nodded their agreement to what Cap said, there was more to both of them then meets the eye.

"I think you made a good call, spangels." Tony said as he clasped Steve on the shoulder.

The mechanic couldn't agree more with what Steve had said, considering he had to learn that first hand with Peter, a mistake he planned on never making again.

Peter and Wanda both were trying their best to control their lingering panic while they picked their team members.

"I don't think I can do this," Peter whispered as he wrung his hands together.

"Well obviously Steve, thinks we can." Wanda responded

"Are you sure? What if this is a test and we fail?" Peter asked, his panic starting to get the better of him.

"Remember is just a game Peter, let's have some fun with this and pic or teams. If you keep acting like this, my team will have a better chance at winning." She teased with a smile

Peter's panic all but vanished when her words finally registered.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you want it to be."

"Alright your on, you're going to regret this."

"Am I now? I hope you prove your words true."

Both teens were grinning at each other, though there was a challenging look in both their eyes.

"So how do you want to pick?" Peter asked as he glanced over at the group of adults.

"Well obviously we can't choose favorites, or those who have experience working with each other." Wanda said as she looked around the room, mulling over who she'd pick.

"Okay, how about we use a pin tactic?" Peter asked with a brow raised.

"What do you mean?" She asked in confusion.

"I mean we pin them against each other, but we also don't put those who are use to each other on the same team. Does that make sense?" The spiderling asked as he scratched his head and shifted his weight from one foot to another.

"I think so, Steve did say this was to better or team work, what better way to do that then to make teams that don't necessarily mesh and pin friend against friend to see how well they do." She explained once it all clicked into place.

"Yup, so where do we start?" Peter asked while biting his lower lip.

"Tony and Steve of course, they're basically our leaders." She answered as she looked at the two men.

"Okay so who gets whom?" Peter questioned

"Well obviously you don't get Stark, he is your mentor." She said with an 'it's obvious' tone.

"Okay so I get Steve then."

"Which of course means I get Bucky."

"Then I get Sam, and Vision."

"Okay, I get Natasha and Thor."

"So I get Clint."

"Looks like we've got it sorted." Wanda said with a wide smile.

"Okay so just to be sure, I get Steve, Sam, Clint, and Vision?" Peter inquired, hoping he got it right.

"Yup, and that leaves me the rest." She nodded to him.

"Ready to get this stated them?" Peter asked

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered with a sigh.

Both captains made their way over to the group of adults, their nerves growing with every step.

"Looks like they've decided," Bucky said with a proud smile when he noticed the two making their way over.

All eyes turned to them, Peter was about to speak only to be stopped by Clint who handed them both Coms. Both proceeded to put them in their ears.

"Peter, Wanda, can you hear me?" Bruce's voice filtered through.

"Loud and clear." Peter responded with a finger pressed to the device.

"Good, okay everyone before teams are announced, you need to know that Vision is out setting up the field that F.R.I.D.A.Y. mapped out. Now, unlike last time I won't be able to keep track of everyone's movements so F.R.I.D.A.Y. will be helping out. She will inform everyone on when an enemy or ally passes between territories, as well as when someone is taken captive, and if someone has the flag, the flag is dropped, and if a team regains possession of their own flash." Bruce explained as he began tapping the glass screen.

Bruce had been in the same lab they had used to play tag a week ago, while everyone was either training or working out, Bruce was busy setting up the game with F.R.I.D.A.Y., both trying to figure out where the game would be played and how wide spread the field would be. As a bounds he'd been joined by Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey. War Machine wasn't going to miss out on this one like he did the last one, it was just too good to pass up.

"Everyone clear on everything I've said?" Bruce asked the team when he got no response right away.

"Yes, I believe we do Dr. Banner." Vision answered through the Coms seeing as he was still outside.

"Okay, well me and Peter have got our teams picked out, are you ready Dr. Banner?" Wanda asked as she looked at the group in front of her.

"Getting the team board set uuuppp-now." He responded as he pulled up a white square screen with a line right down the middle, both team captains names were at the top on either side.

"Thor, you're on my team."

"I am honored, Maximoff."

"Vision," Peter said with a finger back on his Com. "You're with me."

"Very well then, I look forward to working with you in this game."

"Bucky, you're with me as well."

Said man nodded towards the Scarlet Witch, a small smile on his face as he moved to stand next to Thor.

"Steve, you're on my side,"

Captain America smiled broadly and moved to stand in front of Peter, Vision flew through the wall and joined the soldier.

"Tony, you're over here,"

"Oh this is going to be fun, I can't wait to take you down spangles." The mechanic said with his familiar trademark smile, confidence rolling off of him in waves.

"Yeah we'll see about that Stark." Cap responded with a smirk.

"Sam you're with me,"

"Oh yeah, the winning team, no offense Wanda but I think Peter has got this in the bag," Sam said as he moved to the spiderlings side with the others.

"None taken, Sam," She responded with a smile and continued. "Natasha, you're with me."

The former assassin nodded her he'd to the side, smirked and said. "Alright, let's have some fun."

"I guess that means I'm with you Peter," Clint said before Peter could open his mouth.

"Alright, team Spider and team Witch. Peter, your group color and flag is blue, so that means Wanda, your group is red-any complaints?" Bruce said as he color coded the screen.

Everyone gave a response of no or shook their heads, save for Tony.

"Yeah I've got one, how about better team names, I've already got like five," the engineer said as he slid on his specialized glasses.

"Nope Tony, I've already picked them and you're not the leader," Bruce said, effectively shutting the genus down before he continued. "Your Coms have been calibrated to your teams, so you can speak and listen to them, only. Me and F.R.I.D.A.Y. are the only ones who can hear both sides."

Cap glanced around at both teams, noticing the purposeful mismatch the teens had come up with, he smiled and said, "Unconventional, I like it."

"You guys can head out to the field, Vision will lead the way," Bruce said as he pulled up video surveillance of the field.

"You ready to lose Peter?" Wanda said as she turned to her rival with a raised eyebrow and a small smile tugging at her lips.

The web-slinger turned to her fully, his tong pressed to the inside of his formally injured cheek as he turned at her.

"I'm not the one losing tonight."

Both teams looked at their captains, grins on all their faces as they felt a competitiveness pass through them. A sensation most of them hadn't felt in a long time.

Both leaders, clasped hands firmly a fire burning brightly in both their eyes.

Both teams stood at a clearing in the forest just outside the compound. A line had been carved into the soft earth via Vision, dividing the clearing in two, one team on each side. The line stretched past the clearing on either side and disappeared beyond the forest.

Both captains held their flags in their right hand, staring each other down. Both flags were made of a long skinny broken branch as tall as Captain America. Ripped fabric served as the flag, the remnants of their makeshift flags were torn into smaller pieces and given to their proper teams.

Every member had the fabric wrapped around various body parts, the leaders however, were the only ones who had it wrapped around their left biceps.

Without looking back Peter handed the flag to Hawkeye, who stood to his right, Steve on his left and the rest scattered behind him.

The archer took the flag, nodded and ran away from the clearing and into the forest.

Wanda turned towards Bucky who was standing directly behind her, she handed him their flag and he disappeared into the forest as well.

"Any last words?" Wanda said as she began walking backwards towards the forests edge the others following her.

"Your confidence could be your downfall!" Peter yelled out, as he too walked backwards.

He kept watching till her, and her team disappeared beyond trees. The spiderling turned and followed his own past the trees, that same excitement bubbling inside him as last time, he still had a hard time believing he spent majority of his days with the Avengers, it was even harder to believe when you threw in the fact that they were playing games as a way of strengthening their team. He wondered briefly, if this was going to be regular thing now.

"Flags in place?" Bruce asked, even though he could plainly see the flags in two separate locations on the screen, the doctor still wanted to make sure both sides were ready.

"Yup flag's taken care of." Clint responded from an unknown location.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. find Agent Barton." Bruce asked as he looked at the other live feeds trying to find the sneaky agent.

One of the feeds began moving (the camera) upwards towards the top of the trees, it zeroed in on Clint who was leaning haphazardly again the trunk of a tree on a high branch.

"Agent Barton is approximately five meters away from the flags location and six meters off the ground." The A.I. answered one the camera found the agent.

"Flag's in place," Bucky answered.

Bruce watched as another screen was pulled up and expanded, showing the Winter Soldier running through the forest to possibly meet up with his team.

"Great, the game will start in five..." Bruce began counting down.

Team members on each side scattered throughout the forest, some moved to guard the flag, others moved towards the border line, and some remained in forest as a second defense line or back-up to the other members who needed them.

"Four."

Wanda felt her powers stir in response the her excitement.

"Three."

Anticipation ate at everyone, the joy of playing another game had them all riled up. There was just something about playing a game from childhood that brought a mix of nostalgia and excitement, even though this was supposed to be training and nothing more.

"Two..."

Rhodey sat on the edge of his seat as he watched the screens Bruce slowly paced in front of, he wasn't sure why this was so exciting, though Pepper as well as Happy seemed to be just as enticed.

"One."

Peter felt his senses expand as he watched a few of his team members bolt through the trees towards enemy territory. The web-slinger jumped up, landing easily in a high branch as he thought about how fun this was going to be.

"Three enemy's have crossed into your territory."The A.I's voice sounded through Wanda's Com, making the witch tilt her head slightly to the right.

The Witch spoke aloud to no one in particular, but she knew he team would be listening.

"He's just leaving two to guard the flag? Is he that desperate to lose?"

"Don't underestimate him Wanda, you weren't here last week, that kid had most likely got a plan within a plan." Tony responded, though he knew she was asking a rhetorical question.

"Yeah I wonder where he gets it from?" Nat quipped back, trying to irritate the engineer.

"You do know we're on the same side?" He responded with a touch of irritation.

"Makes no difference to me." She grind as she spoke, even though she knew no one could see her.

"Anyone got eyes on who crossed over to our side?" Wanda asked, cutting off their banter before it could get any worse.

"I've got eyes on Steve." Nat respond, she watched the super soldier walk around cautiously, his guard up.

"Two allies have crossed into enemy territory." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said making Wanda smile.

"Bucky, you still with the flag?" The Witch asked double checking to make sure the flag wasn't completely defenseless.

"Yeah." Was all he said.

"Good," she caught sight of two enemy's. "About to engage Sam and Vision."

"Let us know if you need back-up." Tony said.

Wanda had managed to get the jump on the two, both men were keeping an eye out for the flag as they lightly jogged through the forest. In a instant she had managed to sweep Sam's feet out from under him and twist Vision's arm behind his back.

Before she could speak to either one, Sam had recovered and moved to take her on. Reluctantly she released Vision with a harsh shove and side swept Sam's incoming punch with her right forearm.

"You sure you want to do this? Hand-to-hand really isn't your seeing suite." Sam asked a cocky smile pulling at his lips.

"You underestimate me Sam." She responded as she planted her left foot in his chest; knocking him off his feet he hit the ground hard.

The Witch wasted no time and whirled around, her right shin catching Vision in the ribs. Said android was sent sliding against the ground, his body carving a bath in the dirt. The mind reader still had her leg raised, red wisps of her power coiled around her leg, adding extra strength to her attacks.

Wanda lowered her leg just add she heard movement behind her, she ducked as she twisted on the balls of her feet, reached up and grabbed Sam's arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Looks like you're my prisoners now." Wanda answered as she watched Vision stand clutching his left side.

"Might I add, having a body such as this doesn't do well in a fight against you." The former A.l. said with a groan.

"You shouldn't have pulled your punches, you barley advanced on me Vis." She said as she began walking, Sam still firmly in her grasp, Vision walking beside her.

"Yes well, I wanted to see how this played out, I've never played a game before." He answered with a smile.

"Let's hope your curiosity doesn't cost us the game." Sam answered.

She lead the two to a small break in the trees, where a small rock formation sat, it was about three feet high and about four feet wide. This served as their prison, it was about 15 meters away from where the flag has been hidden.

"Man I hope we're not stuck here the entire game." Sam said as she released him and he moved to sit against the rocks, Vision chose to stand rather than sit.

"Had enough?" Natasha asked as she successfully tripped up the super soldier.

Cap pushed up from the ground, mud smeared across his face and the rest of his body.

"I can do this all day." He responded as he advanced on her.

The former assassin chuckled lightly as she moved into a defensive position. Steve swiped at her, trying to subdue her rather than fight her. She dogged easily, shoving his arm out of the way she moved in close, her knee colliding with his stomach making the soldier recoil slightly. Ignoring the pain he grabbed a hold of her but she quickly slipped out of his grasp and landed a round house kick on his face.

Groaning he recovered and swept her feet out from under her, she barley caught herself and awkwardly rolled backwards. She stood quickly and leapt at him, her legs wrapping around his neck as she used her momentum to send the soldier crashing to the ground. Releasing him she moved to gain some distance but was stopped by a hand yanking on her ankle. Steve was on her, both struggling to gain the upset hand as the rolled around the forest floor.

The super soldier had managed to pin the former assassin and was about to deliver a blow that would leave her a bit disoriented when his body went ridged. The spider wrapped her legs around his mid section and used all her strength to push him off of her and on to his side. She grasped his arm and twisted it just as she straddled his back.

"I think you've had enough." She huffed out as she stared at the back of his head.

"Did you really have to taze me?" He said as he turned his head to the side, trying to spit out the grass and dirt that had somehow found its way into his mouth.

Peter ducked as a massive first came flying past where his head use to be. Using all his strength he jumped and planted his feet squarely in Thor's chest, using him like a springboard he pushed of the God of Thunder sending him crashing to the ground with eminence force. Using the momentum from the jump the spiderling slid across the ground, his leg stretched out, effectively tripping his mentor and making him hit the ground.

"Three allies captured." The A.l's voice halting Peter in his tracks, giving his two opponents the opportunity to recover.

Peter had been fighting them for a good ten minutes now, with Thor being well...Thor and his mentor being more of a handful then he thought, the leader was struggling more then he cared to admit.

"Looks like you might lose this game, Underoos." Tony said as he raised his first, preparing to strike again.

"Fortune is not favoring you as it did last time, young one." Thor said as he too prepared to launch an attack.

"Yeah it is looking like I might lose, might as well give up now, right?" Peter said with mock disappointment.

"Wait Stark, he's trying to goad us into engaging him." Thor said as he moved closer to the engineer.

"Yeah, no shit, I've been trying to figure out what his hand plan is this entire time, he hasn't even made a move to take us as prisoners." Tony responded with sharply as he kept his eyes on his pupil who hasn't moved an inch.

"You ready?" Peter asked as he crouched slightly, looking like he was ready to charge them.

"Here he comes." Tony said as he moved into a more defensive position.

To their surprise Peter jumped upwards, their eyes followed as they anticipated his attack. It was only when the sound of whistling reached their ears that they knew they had been fooled. There was snap and both Avengers were wrapped in a thick wire, arms awkwardly pinned to their chest.

Standing just a few feet behind from where Peter stood was Hawkeye.

"I should've known you'd plan something like this Peter." Tony said as he fought against his restraint.

"It actually wasn't my idea Mr. Stark." Peter answered as landed in front of the two captives.

"Yeah you guys really got to pay attention to your surrounding, you were to focused on Peter to even see me coming up behind him. Even when he asked if you guys were ready was a mislead, he was really taking to me." Clint said as he approached the other three.

"Well done, I commend your cunning Parker, it takes more than a strategy to execute a plan." Thor said with a big smile.

"Could you not complement him, he is the enemy remember." Tony said as he glared at the Asguardian.

"Did you forget that this is a training exercise? We are suppose to learn for him as much as he learns from this." Thor responded with a shrug.

Peter and Clint couldn't help but laugh at how easily the god was able justify his comment and shut the genus up at the same time.

"I've got this here, you go handle the rest." Clint said as turned to face his leader.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." The spiderling said as he jumped up, disappearing into the trees.

"Come on lady's, I don't have all day." Clint said as he gestured for them to follow.

"Yeah hi, how 'bout you untie us, were already your prisoners." Tony said, irritation rolling off of him in waves.

"No." Was all the archer said as he kept walking, a grin plastered on his face.

Peter shot through the trees without much effort, he used the branches and tree trucks alike as footholds, and springboards. His hand gripped another branch and he used it to propel him forward.

"You've crossed into enemy territory." F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, her words doing nothing to show the mutant down.

"An enemy has crossed into your territory."

Wanda's head snapped up towards the trees as if she expected the enemy to come barreling down on her from above. She relaxed once she realized it was only one, though she wasn't sure which one, was Peter really that eager to win that he'd leave only on person to guard the prisoners? Or was he that confident in himself to think he could guard and protect, while the last of his team tried one last ditch attempt?

"I've got these three, you go see who we're dealing with." Natasha said from stop the rock formation add she glanced down on the three prisoners.

"Alright, you let me know if anything happens." The Witch respond as she walked away.

"Will do," Widow said as she hopped down. "Of only I could figure out just what you're leader is planning, this would all be over."

"Even if you did know, there no guarantee that you'd be able to stop it." Steve said with a smirk.

The sensation of someone watching alerted the spy that someone was near. She ducked just as a leg swept over her head from behind.

"Well now, I didn't think you'd come all the way out here all by yourself, oh fearless leader." Nat said as soon as Peter landed a few feet in front of her.

"Well I didn't feel like staying on my side, not enough action." He grind as he raised his arms, shifting into a fighting stance.

The elder spider lunged at the younger one, her fist aimed at his stomach, he dodged, crouched down and aimed for hers. She caught his fist before it could make contact, her knee catching him in the ribs making the spiderling groan and grit his teeth.

He shoved her away, giving him a second to recover before she advanced on him again. She jumped towards him, her right leg coiled back, she swung her leg forward aiming for his head. The spiderling bent back slightly, avoiding what most likely would've been a minor concussion. She land as he moved away from her, his senses flared in warning, just before he noticed her arms outstretched towards him. He jumped, his back arching as he flipped backwards, the crackle of electricity drew his attention to two small disks that lay where he once stood. Just as his hands were planted on the ground his senses flared again, forcing his back to bend at an almost unnatural angle. The web-slinger looked up just in time to see Natasha recovering firm her attempted kick, his back began to protested the unnatural angle, again forcing the young spider to move. Bending at the elbow, he pushed off the ground, barley landing about three feet away from the former assassin.

"You're not holding back, perhaps I should use something to motivate you during training." She said as she tilted her head to the side, cracking the bones in her neck.

"Not sure it'll be that effective." He responded as he whipped sweat from his brow.

"Don't underestimate my ability to motivate people, I can be very persuasive." She said as she pushed a few fly away strands from her face.

"I think my stubbornness will outweigh your persuasions." He responded with a shit-eating grin.

"I guess we'll just have to see them won't we?" She said as she returned the same expression.

Peter shifted his weight back so that it centered into his heels before he shot forward towards his combat instructor. He aimed his first towards her face, she blocked with her forearm before delivering an uppercut to the base of his jaw. Steeling himself against the pain splintering through his head, he drew his arm back and shot it forward in an attempt to punch her in the face again. The elder spider dodged, tilting her head to the side only to have the wind knocked out of her by a well placed kick to her abdomen that sent her crashing to the ground hard.

"Prisoners have been set free."

The Winter Soldier felt a touch of agitation set in at the A.I's words, four enemy's were now lose in their territory and there was no telling which ones would find their way to him, or which direction they'd be coming from.

"Natasha, what happened?" Wanda's voice sounded through the Coms.

"Got the wind knocked out of me." Widow responded, he voice strained.

"I'm headed your way." The Witch respond.

"Do you need me to move?" Bucky asked as he slowly looked around for any intruders.

"No stay with the flag, they may or may not be headed you way, keep your guard up." Wanda responded.

A twig snapping drew the super soldiers attention to his left, another snap had him turning to look behind him, he made sure to keep the flag in sight at all times.

A massive force collided into his back, sending him sprawling into the grass. Clenching his jaw he stood up just in time to see Peter's back disappearing into the trees, flag in hand.

Grunting in frustration the Winter Soldier took off after the web-slinger.

"The enemy has stolen your flag."

"What! Bucky what happened?" Wanda all but yelled into her Coms.

"It's Peter, he got the jump on me and took off with the flag, I'm chasing him as well speak." The super soldier responded.

"No, don't chase him!" The Witch yelled.

"What? Why not?" He asked as he skidded to a halt.

"You need to find the others, make sure Peter isn't being followed, I'll handle the flag, Natasha see if you could lend a hand to those trapped on the other side." She ordered as she took off in the direction she knew Peter was headed.

"On my way." Widow answered.

"Whatever you say, captain." Bucky responded as he doubled back.

The Scarlet Witch ran through the forest in search of her rival captain, increasing her speed when she caught sight of him jumping through the trees. Using a bit of her power she scaled the side of a tree and jumped after him, as soon as she caught up with him, she applied a bit more power to her legs allowing her to jump farther, her leg right leg coiled behind her, the divided clearing becoming visible just up ahead of them.

Peter barley had enough time to block her kick, but the force of it sent him crashing through the trees, straight to the ground.

"So this was your plan, steal the flag yourself? Not to sneaky if you ask me, also not very surprising." She said once she landed next to him.

The spiderling groan loudly as he rolled over onto his back, his lower lip was busted and his right cheek had an angry scrap stretched across it. The Witch froze, it wasn't because of his injuries no, it was because he had an evil grin on his face.

"I knew I wasn't going to make all the way there." He said as he sat up, groaning again as he licked his injured lip.

She looked at his hand to see the broken flag, but it wasn't the flag, it was just a random stick with a strip of red fabric tied to it.

"He was a decoy, find the others!" She yelled into her Coms as panic set in.

Peter placed his weight all on one knee as he tried to stand, only to be stopped by a pair of rough hands grasping at the collar of his shirt and taking him forward.

"Who'd you give flag too?" The Witch demanded.

Peter grasped her wrists with his hands, another smile finding its way into his face.

"Who said I had it in the first place? I took that from Nat when she wasn't paying attention, hard to notice that something so small had gone missing." He said with a nod of his head in the direction of the false flag.

"You can't interrogate enemy players for information, Wanda." Bruce said through the Coms.

"You heard the man." Peter said with a cocky attitude.

"Just because I can't get information out of your, doesn't mean I'm going to let you go, you're my prisoner now, how well will your team fair without their leader." She said coldly as she glared at him.

Peter's grip on her wrist tightened as he spoke. "I'm afraid I'm only a prisoner if I'm done fighting, and if you've got the upper hand on me. Also, shouldn't you be focused on getting your flag back, instead of holding into me?"

"Allies have been rescued."

"Sounds like you've lost another team member." The Witch said after the words of her teammates being freed reached her ears.

"Ehhh, I'm not to worried about them, they can hold their own till I get back." The spiderling responded, still grinning.

By the time the Web-slinger stopped taking his grip had tightened so much so, that the Witch was forced to let go of his shirt. He shoved her back and swept her feet out from under her and ran just as her body hit the ground.

Captain America can crashing through the forest straight into the clearing-flag in hand, he just had to cross the line and get the flash all the way back to where theirs was planted and they'd win.

"The enemy has stolen your flag."

The soldier grit his teeth, this wasn't good, but on the bright side both teams were stretched thin, it was going to take all their combined efforts to win this. Cap couldn't help but smile though, he was having fun and he was proud of the two youngest Avengers, they were both living up to his expectations.

The heavy stomping of feet drew his attention behind him, Cap turned just in time to see Bucky barreling straight towards him. On reflex he ducked when Bucky lunged for him, planting his feet firmly against the Winter Soldier's abdomen and pushing with all his strength, he sent his childhood friend flying over the clearing. Steve used the rest of his momentum to roll onto his feet, looking up to see Bucky had crossed over the divide, his metal arm digging into the ground to stop his momentum.

The two were just about to charge each other when the sound of multiple footsteps filled their ears.

On team spider's side of the field, Tony, Thor, and Nat-who had the flag-burst into the clearing, followed by a very peeved Hawkeye, all froze when they caught sight of two super soldiers.

Cap turned to look behind him when he heard the sound of yelling.

"Get back here!" It was Wanda yelling.

Her yelling was followed by the sound of tree branches rattling and maniacal laughter. Cap watched as Peter came flying from the trees and landed a few feet behind him. Wanda followed a few moments later, she'd been running on the forest floor, both halted at the sight before them.

"Looks like you've run into quite the problem." Peter said as he moved to stand next to Cap.

Said man shrugged and said, "I figured you wouldn't be long."

Peter was about to say something, but his attention as well as everyone else's was drawn too the trees again, both Vision, and Sam crashing through.

Tension filled the air as everyone looked at each other, and in a matter of seconds all hell broke loose.

Rhodey watched with rapt excitement, the game had been one surprise after another. The colonel wished he could've joined the game, but there hadn't been enough players, and he wasn't so sure his legs could handle the strain.

But watching it was just as fun, he'd made a better with the other three present as too which team would win. Pepper and Happy were rooting for team spider, while Rhodey and Bruce were rooting for team Scarlet. Bruce didn't initially wasn't too bet but after constant peer pressure from the others he gave in, and even though he chose Wanda's team, the rest could tell that he was leaning more towards Peter, Rhodey guessed he wanted to make it even on both sides-always willing to compromise.

Throughout the game Rhodes had been the most verbal, cheering and yelling at the screen as if those playing could here him, it was almost as entertaining as the game itself-especially when Tony got caught, everyone besides Bruce(watching from every angel) had been taken by surprise in that moment, which lead to Rhodes dying of laughter at Tony's facially expression.

Now they were in the home stretch, and everyone was on the edge of their seats, having seen Peter best Black Widow-even if it was only by chance-and get the drop on The Winter Soldier, had all of them gaping at the screen. Cheers of excitement and surprise soon followed when they discovered the web-slinger had bested them again with a decoy flag. Everyone in the lab held their breath as the looked on the field, every member of both teams were present, with both flags...who knew how this was all going to play out?

Bucky dove for Steve, and at the same time Wanda went for Peter. Cap tossed the flag in the air, just before he was tackled to ground. The spiderling jumped at the last second causing the witch to eat shit in her attempt to catch him, he grabbed the flag mid-air and sent it flying across the divide where it landed a good ways away from the battle.

As he landed firmly on the ground, he saw that Clint and Vision were continuing Nat and Thor, both former assassins were wrestling with the flag while trying to get a few hits in, Thor was defending the two from Vision-though both looked to be enjoying their one-on-one more then the goal of stealing/protecting the flag-Sam somehow ended up facing off against Bucky, and Tony had surprisingly managed to get Steve in headlock, the soldier seemed to be having trouble getting the mechanic off of him seeing as how Tony clung to him like a koala.

Momentarily confused by what he was seeing, Peter failed to notice Wanda coming at him before it was to late. The Witch pinned him and Peter tried his best not to laugh at the dirt caked on her face and the grass and twigs sticking out of her hair. Using his strength Peter pushed Wanda off and lunged for her, both had managed to get caught in a gridlock-arms tangled as they pushed against each other.

Realizing this backwards tug-of-war was pointless, Peter let up on his strength and slipped out of her grasp. "Ahh-ooof!" This time the web-slinger couldn't hold back his amusement and busted out laughing at the other teen.

As the witch got up her head snapped towards Peter, an unwanted smile forcing its way onto her face, which turned into full blown laughter when she saw Peter get flattened by a reluctantly airborne Sam.

Catching sight of team spider's flag, the scarlet witch took off after it, abandoning the web-slinger seeing as how he was preoccupied with his own teammate. The flag was wedged into the ground, Natasha and Thor still guarding it, Wanda figured out was easier to guard it when you could use both hands, it also helped that it was within and reach. Both her teammates had traded opponents, Clint was now fighting Vis, and Nat holding her own against against Thor. Widow spied(no pun intended) Wanda out of the corner of her eye and quickly swept Thor's legs out from under him, grabbed the flag and sent it flying towards her.

"Thanks!" Peter yelled as he came out of no where, snatching the flag out of the air and tossed it in another direction.

Wanda watched as the flag went sailing straight for Clint, said man's arm shot out, caught it, and sent it flying again.

The archer did all this without taking his eyes off of his opponent once, he was lucky that Vision was restricted, else he wouldn't have been able to go toe-to-toe with android, the two had been stuck in a deadlock, Clint's right arm twisted with Vision's left while the archer's left elbow was being stopped from being buried in the androids throat by Visions right hand. The former assassin had broken free when he sensed the flag coming his way, he had already known the plan, and was just doing as he was told.

Wanda glared at Peter for a brief second before she turned to chase down the lost flag. 'This is what they were talking about earlier. Peter seemed to have a plan for almost everything, and it seemed that he came up with them in the heat of the moment...He was very good at adapting. It seems like it's time to step up our game as well.'

Wanda watched as the flag landed, the hilt burying itself in the ground so it stood up on its own. She was only a few feet away when Sam grabbed it, putting more speed into her light jog, bracing herself, she crashed into Sam full force sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Tony! Forget about Steve!" She yelled as she picked up the flag and chucked it like a spear in the engineers direction.

The mechanics head snapped in her direction as he caught sight of the opposing teams flag flying in the air, he mapped its direction and doing himself at Steve, his abdomen colliding with the soldiers shoulder as he reached for the flag. Steve reacted without thinking and grabbed a hold of the man just before the momentum threw him off balance. Tony managed to catch the flag while perched, just before they fell. The engineer rolled off of him and took off with the flag in hand, crossing the divide to his team's side..

The super soldier got to his feet and gave chase. "I've got him don't worry Peter."

Bucky ran after the two.

The Witch turned just in time to see Peter preparing to throw their flag, in a rush of adrenalin she tackled him just before the flag left hand.

"No way you're winning this one!" She huffed out.

"Don't be so sure about that." He answered with that same grin.

She looked up just in time to meet Vision's face, he was mere inches from hers, mud streaked across his forehead, and then he was gone. She looked down to see the flag missing from Peter's hand and back at Vision's retreating figure.

Wanda turned to chase down her lover just when a pair of arms wrapped around her abdomen and all but threw her to the ground, not particularly hard but just enough to slightly daze her. She struggled in arms of her captor until she was released. Scrambling away she turned to face Peter again, both crouched in front of each other.

Peter rested his arms on his knees, his hands hanging limply as he started at her, a playful smile on his lips. "I think this was a good idea, I'm having fun, and we're getting done good experience."

She couldn't help but return the smile. "Yes this was more challenging then I expected, but fun none the less. I must admit you underestimated you, in truth I didn't know what to expect.

He laughed a bit. " Yeah I have that effect on people, you're stronger then a thought, but you're able to keep up with me, unlike the others, you caught on to my plans sooner."

She smiled softly. "That's only because I got a bit of a heads up earlier, but you still plan faster then I expected, it reminds me of Steve."

Peter ducked and turned his head away from her. "I'm not that good."

She followed suit, peering at the field, the others were still fighting, but they all had lost steam, their fights looking more playful then before, Vision had long since disappeared, leaving Clint, Sam, Thor, and Natasha, all four were deemed to be having fun in a two on two.

"Think we should join them?" Wanda asked.

"No they look like they're having fun, plus the games almost over." The spiderling responded.

"Do you really think you'll win?" The Witch asked as she turned to look at him again.

He shrugged before looking at her. "At this point out could go either way, and if be fine with whoever won, I was more focused on playing then winning, there's not much fun in a game if all you look forward to is winning...even though that is the goal."

A smile returned to her face. "I think your right about that, it's been quite some time since I enjoyed a game like this."

The sky darkened overhead as a strong overcast blocked or the sun, making the two captains look up.

"Team witch is the victor!"

Peter fell back completely laying flat on the ground, while Wanda jumped up and cheered, her team following suit.

Even though Peter lost he didn't feel like a loser, he smiled up at Wanda and laughed when she got bombarded with hugs followed by more cheering. She turned to him as soon as she was let go and held out her hand to him, he took it gladly and she hoisted him up. He squealed at him and hugged him tightly, he returned the sentiment. They broke apart when it began to rain abruptly.

But that didn't stop Wanda, she started dancing in the rain and her excitement was so contiguous that the others soon began dancing with her, in their own way.

The others soon returned from their little escapade in the forest to see everyone dancing, majority surged and joined in, praise and more cheering were given to both captains, from every member of the team, as well as those who'd been watching.

The team stayed outside playing in the mud and rain, until it finally ceased, then they made their way back inside, leaving trails of water as they moved through the compound.

Soon everyone was showered and dressed and preparing for dinner, and all throughout that time each member told retelling's of the game for their points of view.

Both teens couldn't help but think about all that went on that day, and how they'd like a repeat of this again, if they ever got the chance.

A few hours after dinner, the team had found the two teens knocked out in the den, the credits of a movie playing. Wanda was on the couch, and Peter was sleeping in a recliner, his legs were propped up against the back so his head hung of the edge. Majority of them wondered aloud how he was sleeping like that, and chalked up to spider thing before both teens were carried off to bed.

 **Well this took longer then expected! But I wrote it, yes! Thank you so much Cargumentluv for inspiring this fic by requesting it, I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Let me know if their are any inconsistencies in this one-shot, this is only my second Avengers fic, and I don't have the catchers personalities down pat, sat for Peter because I've always loved him.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading, how you liked it, and as always reviews would be lovely!**


End file.
